


Tonight, Tonight

by bradcpu



Category: Hook (1991), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Believe in me.</p>
<p>Vid title: Tonight, Tonight<br/>Length: 4:14<br/>Fandom: "Hook" (1991)<br/>Song/artist: Smashing Pumpkins<br/>Made for jarrow, Festivids 2012/2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, Tonight

Password: believe

[Tonight, Tonight](http://vimeo.com/58831749) from [bradcpu](http://vimeo.com/user448153) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Notes**  
This was my first time doing Festivids, and I really wanted to give it my best - especially considering who I was assigned! So I only ended up doing one vid.

"Hook" was the only fandom on which jarrow and I matched, but I love the movie's message about recapturing innocence through fantasy. I remember seeing the movie in theaters when it was released - I was in my 20s - and enjoyed it... But then on rewatching it recently, I was much more moved by what it said about the relationship between parents and kids. Also, a lot of things about the movie reminded me of the things I love about John.

He said he wanted a vid that captured the movie's heart, so that's what I tried to do as best I could. 

**Lyrics:**  
Time is never time at all  
You can never ever leave without leaving a piece of youth  
And our lives are forever changed  
We will never be the same  
The more you change the less you feel

Believe, believe in me  
believe  
believe  
That life can change  
that you're not stuck in vain  
We're not the same, were different tonight  
Tonight, so bright  
Tonight

And you know you're never sure  
But you're sure you could be right  
If you held yourself up to the light  
And the embers never fade in the city by the lake  
The place where you were born.

Believe, believe in me  
believe  
believe  
In the resolute urgency of now  
And if you believe there's not a chance tonight  
Tonight, so bright  
Tonight

We'll crucify the insincere tonight  
We'll make things right, we'll feel it all tonight  
We'll find a way to offer up the night tonight  
The indescribable moments of your life tonight  
The impossible is possible tonight  
Believe in me as I believe in you  
Tonight

Thanks for watching!


End file.
